Aprendamos a amar otra vez
by LilyJhonnson33
Summary: SpencerxOC. Rating T por lenguaje, futura violencia y contenido adulto no explícito. No se me ocurrió ningún summary que no fuera cursi para este fic, no es muy sentimental pero tiene sus partes.
1. Chapter 1

Spencer _sabía _que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal. Prácticamente la estaba acosando, el echo de pasar casi todas sus horas libres sentado en la misma mesa, del mismo café y pidiendo exactamente lo mismo a aquella joven mujer durante casi un mes lo confirmaba.

Había empezado hace 1 mes, la primera vez que entro solo fue para tomar un café y poder aclarar su cabeza, el caso de ese día había sido difícil. _Ella _lo atendió, y fue por ella que el joven doctor comenzó a frecuentar ese lugar_. _Empezó a ir todos los días, excepto cuando estaba fuera de la ciudad por algún caso, claro. Al principio el que fuera ella quien lo atendiera todas las veces que iba le pareció mera coincidencia, no fue hasta el decimocuarto día que se dio cuenta que no lo era.

Ese día había entrado y se sentó en su lugar de siempre, una mesa para 2 al lado de la ventana y bastante cerca de la barra para que lo vieran. Buscó con los ojos a la mujer, pero al no encontrarla llamó a otra camarera que parecía desocupada. Nada más verlo, la chica se dio vuelta en dirección a la cocina y gritó: "Lindsay, tu hombre esta aquí!" y de la cocina salió la joven que Reid estaba buscando, sonriendo. Sonriéndole. Ahí se dio cuenta que no era un simple cliente más, y eso, franca y sencillamente, lo ponía nervioso.

Y ahí estaba, exactamente 19 días después de ese encuentro, parado en la puerta del local mirando _disimuladamente _a la persona por la que llegaba 10 minutos más tarde de lo normal al trabajo. Y lo peor, todavía no sabía como se llamaba o su edad (aunque según el doctor, parecía de 17 y eso lo hacía sentirse algo pedófilo) o nada de nada. Suspiró y decidió entrar, ya estaba ahí así que sería estúpido irse.

-¡Hey! Me preguntaba si vendrías hoy, lo de siempre no? Ya te preparo el café, quieres algo para comer?- Apenas había entrado en el lugar _ella_ se había acercado y lo acompañó a su lugar de siempre.

-No, solo café. Gracias.- Le sonrió a la pelinegra que tenía enfrente mientras se sentaba. Ella garabateó un poco en su libreta y se alejó murmurando un "En seguida!".

Spencer en verdad _sabía _que eso estaba mal. Lo sabía con solo ver como sus caderas se movían al alejarse, lo sabía al darse cuenta que no había apartado la vista de su cuerpo hasta que desapareció tras la puerta de la cocina, lo sabía al ver la sonrisa divertida de las otras 2 meseras y el ceño fruncido (como _amenazándolo, _y al doctor no le gustaban esa clase de amenazas) del hombre detrás de la barra. Pero simplemente no podía evitarlo, todas las mañanas se encontraba caminando hasta la cafetería. Cada vez que estaba fuera, con la UAC en algún caso, contaba los minutos para volver a Quantico y ver esa amable sonrisa otra vez. Y él se daba cuenta que era una estupidez, ella le dedicaba esa sonrisa a todos sus clientes (lo pudo apreciar un par de veces).

-Aquí tienes, tu café y tu pastel de chocolate.- La chica le estaba poniendo un café negro, sin leche, y un pedazo de pastel de chocolate con una cereza encima y un tenedor al lado.

-Pero... yo no pedí un pastel de chocolate.- El doctor la miró con una sonrisa confundida, señalando el trozo de pastel. La joven ladeó el rostro con una sonrisa divertida y amigable.

-Oh, no lo hiciste? Es una lástima que no pueda devolverlo a su lugar.- Llevó 2 dedos a sus labios haciendo una mueca pensativa. Un par de segundos después, golpeó su mejilla con una sonrisa.- Te diré lo que haremos: Tú comerás ese pastel y cambiarás esa cara algo alterada y yo haré como si nunca pediste ese pastel y no te lo cobraré. El chocolate siempre sube el ánimo de las personas.- El joven doctor sonrió sonrojado.

-¿No eres muy joven como para intentar... algo con un hombre de 30?

-¿Muy joven? Hombre, tengo 26.

-¡¿26?! Pero... pareces de 20 como mucho.- La sonrisa de la chica se agrandó considerablemente, pero en vez de divertida y juguetona, esta era feliz y tranquila (como las de García ante buenas noticias).

-Eso es lo más lindo que me dijeron en, prácticamente, todo el mes. También es lo más decente que un hombre joven me dijo en el trabajo, en realidad. Soy Lindsay, Lindsay Taylor.

-Doc... Spencer Reid. Lo siento, normalmente me presento como doctor en mi trabajo.

-¿En que trabajas? Y, ¿en qué tienes un doctorado?

-Trabajo en el FBI, en la Unidad de Análisis de Conducta, y tengo 3 doctorados en Matemática, Química, Ingenieria y Folisofía*.- _Lindsay _pestaño varias veces y lo miró fijamente. Spencer río- Todos reaccionan así.

-Tienes 30, trabajas en el FBI y tienes un montón de doctorados. Yo tengo 26, terminé la secundaria y trabajo en el restaurante de mi hermano. Prácticamente desperdicié mi vida al lado tuyo.- Spencer bajó la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa sin saber que más decir ant la atenta mirada de la joven.- Hey, si no tienes que ir a trabajar, mi turno termina en una hora pero puedo pedirle a mi hermano que me deje salir antes y podemos hablar. Me encantaría saber como es el trabajo en la UAC.

-Yo... tengo que ir a trabajar en realidad. Pero podemos hablar en otra ocasión, como te habrás dado cuenta vengo casi todos los días por el delicioso café que sirven.

-Lo hago especialmente para ti.- Se miraron a los ojos con una sonrisa que no pasó desapercibida para sus algunos clientes y compañeros de trabajo de Lindsay.- Esperaré con impaciencia nuestra charla, Doctor Reid.

-Puedes llamarme Spencer, ...Lindsay

-Entonces, disfruta tu café y tu pastel _Spencer_.- Ella se alejó de vuelta a la cocina, donde su hermano la miró fijamente serio.

-Lindsay...

-Pasaron 10 años, Kev, tengo 26. Ya crecí, puedo cuidarme sola.- Kevin acarició la mejilla de su hermana menor y le sonrió con ternura.

-No lo arruines.- El hombre imprimió el ticket de Spencer y se lo dio a Lindsay, junto con un bolígrafo.

-No me lo arruines tu.- Ella le quitó ambas cosas de la mano y, después de garabatear algo en el papel, fue a llevárselo a Spencer, que ya estaba terminando su pastel y había tomado media taza de café.- Aquí tienes. Tienes que ir a trabajar, así que creo que no pedirás nada más, como siempre, y sería una pena que llegues tarde. No querrás hacerlos esperar.

-Gra-gracias.- Spencer buscó su billetera y le dio el dinero del café y un poco más por el pastel, obviamente.- Supongo que hablaremos después.

-Claro, no olvides el ticket.- Lindsay le guiñó un ojo y volvió con su hermano mientras Spencer revisaba con curiosidad el papel. Alejó la taza, ahora vacía, de sus labios y en su lugar se apreció una gran sonrisa.

Guardó cuidadosamente el papel en su bolsillo, aún sabiendo que no iba a olvidar lo escrito ni con un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. En cuanto llegó a la oficina, JJ se acercó avisándole que había un nuevo caso, él simplemente asintió y fue a reunirse con los demás mientras la rubia lo seguía y miraba algo (bastante) confundida al de cabello castaño, quien continuaba sonriendo. Y nadie podía culparla, todo dirigieron sus ojos al mas joven cuando entro y los saludó a todos, incluso en el avión seguía sonriendo. Recostado en el asiento, con la carpeta del caso en la mesa, sacó el pequeño papel de su bolsillo para leerlo nuevamente, aunque ya sabía lo que decía y como estaba escrito. "Salva muchas vidas, Spencer. Bonito nombre, por cierto. Llamame cuando quieras que hablemos, esperaré tu llamado. Lindsay." y luego su número. Después de un mes de observarla de lejos y algunas sonrisas y miradas, hablaron y ahora tenía su número.

Volvió a guardar el papel ya que Hotch se había levantado para que repasaran la información y decidió poner toda su atención en el caso. Como Lindsay había dicho, tenían que salvar muchas vidas. Y podía llamarla cuando volviera a Virgina, porque claro que iba a llamarla. Ella lo estaba esperando.

* * *

*Saqué la información de Wikipedia, además de los doctorados Spencer es licenciado en Psicología y Sociología, aunque no lo menciona.

N/A: No se si debería continuarlo o dejarlo ahí, realmente quisiera continuarlo pero no estoy segura si a alguien le interesaría leerlo. Digamos que este prólogo es como una prueba, espero pasarla como las otras 2 de que tengo :P


	2. Chapter 2

-¡Reid, espera!- Derek agarró a Spencer del hombro, haciendo que este se diera vuelta para mirarlo y que continuara hablando. Estaba a punto de irse, de echo estaba frente al ascensor.- Iremos a comer en unos minutos, Hotch esta terminando su trabajo. ¿Vienes?

-Lo siento, ya tengo planes.- Morgan alzó las cejas bastante sorprendido. ¿Acaso Reid tenía una cita? ¡A esa hora de la noche? Ya casi pasaban las 12 y el castaño no salía mucho de noche, excepto cuando ellos insistían y no le quedaba de otra.- El lugar va a cerrar pronto, tengo que apresurarme. Nos vemos mañana Morgan, saluda a los demás por mí ¿podrías?- Sin esperar respuesta, el joven genio entró en el ascensor y saludó con la mano a su amigo antes de que las puertas se cerrasen.

No era del todo una mentira. No tenía una cita en ese momento, iba a conseguir una cita. Suspiró y arregló un poco su ropa que le estaba incomodando. No sabía como, pero iba a pedirle a Lindsay que salgan... algún día, pronto. Miró la hora, 12:11. Según recordaba, el café cerraba a la una y ella trabajaba hasta la noche. Si se apresuraba llegaría antes de que cerraran. Decidió ir en taxi, el café estaba bastante lejos y no quería ir en bus. En media hora ya había llegado y se disponía a entrar cuando alguien abrió la puerta y salió, chocándose con él.

-Lo siento...- Ella levantó la vista y ambos sonrieron cuando sus ojos se encontraron.- Spencer, hola.- Lindsay cerró la puerta tras de si mientras nuestro doctor favorito la seguía con la mirada y pronunciaba un suave 'Hola'.- No esperaba verte hoy.

-Lo se, lo siento. ¿Debí haber llamado verdad? Te estas yendo a casa...

-No, no. Esta bien. No tenía clientes y todos mis compañeros se fueron así que decidí irme a casa.- Reid apretó sus labios y bajó la cabeza.- Pero... podrías entrar y tomar un café conmigo. Me debes una charla.- Volvió a abrir la puerta y entró, esperando que el hombre hiciera lo mismo.

Spencer entró al local algo incómodo. Estaba todo en penumbras, por lo que la joven tuvo que pasar tras la barra y encender las luces del piso. Ella lo invitó a sentarse mientras preparaba café y le dijo que eligiera lo que quisiera para comer. Optó por una simple tarta de vainilla con frutillas e insistió en ayudarla, ya que no estaba trabajando en ese momento. A regañadientes, Lindsay aceptó y el doctor preparó las porciones mientras ella se encargaba del café. Solo se escuchaba la cafetera y, después de guardar lo que quedaba de tarta, Spencer se dio cuenta de que estaban completamente _solos_. Miró su perfil lo más disimuladamente posible. Estaba cruzada de brazos mirando la cafetera como si eso haría que funcionara más rápido y el café estuviera listo en cuestión de segundos. Ella también estaba nerviosa por la situación, pero Spencer, un joven genio cuyo trabajo es estudiar el comportamiento y ser experto en casi todo, no se daba cuenta. Deberían darle un premio por eso, no es fácil engañar a un Agente Federal de la UAC. Cuando el café estuvo listo lo sirvió en 2 tazas, en una le puso un poco de leche y dejó la segunda como estaba. Spencer agarró un par de sobres de azúcar y se los mostró cuando rodeó la barra, ya que se tenía que pasar por la cocina para hacerlo. Se sentaron uno al lado del otro y prepararon sus cafés a gusto sin saber que decir. Ninguno de los 2 sabía muy bien como iniciar una conversación, por lo que se quedaron callados contemplando sus cafés por algunos minutos.

-Entonces...- Lindsay rompió el silencio.- Cómo fue en tu trabajo?

-Bueno... No tan bien como esperaba.- Ella lo miró esperando que continuara.- Llegamos tarde... - Ella agarró su mano y la apretó levemente.

-Lo siento... Pero míralo por el lado positivo.- Spencer la miró preguntándose si había un lado positivo en no haber podido salvar a una persona de ser brutalmente asesinada.- Si no hubieran estado ahí para ayudar...- La joven continuó.- podrían haber muchas más víctimas ahora.- El castaño lo consideró un momento y luego sonrió y entrelazó sus manos.

-Gracias. Supongo que verlo de esa forma me hace sentir mejor.- Era eso o que ella le mostraba su apoyo. Volvieron a quedar en silencio hasta que Spencer habló.- Cuéntame algo sobre ti.- Lindsay sonrió.

-Tu primero.

Reid casi se vio obligado a contarle casi toda su vida. Le contó sobre su escuela, mencionó los abusos, pero no entró en detalles, le habló de su madre y su padre (donde ella mostró más afecto con él), sobre su trabajo, como logró entrar, ambos rieron con esas anécdotas, y sobre sus compañeros y amigos, en especial sobre Gideon y Prentiss.

-Tu trabajo debe ser muy difícil, pero es asombroso poder ayudar a las personas de esa forma.

-Es difícil, pero... pero la UAC es parte de mi y vale completamente la pena. Ahora es tu turno. Cuéntame sobre ti.

-Bueno, tengo 5 hermanos mayores, nunca conocí a mi padre y mi madre y los vecinos nos criaron. Mi madre era una prostituta, así que no tenemos el mismo padre. Crecí en un barrio pobre, rodeado de adictos, prostitutas, camellos y gente sin hogar. Me gusta pintar y bailar, hago ambas cosas desde pequeña. También... también...- Miró hacia arriba pensando que mas decir y Spencer rió, haciendo que ella ría también.- No lo se que mas decir! Pregúntame algo.

-Esta bien... Tus amigos?  
-Solo 2, Jenna y Michael. Una esta intentando ser modelo y el otro es director y escritor de películas, no les va muy bien pero lo intentan.

-Bien por ellos, deseales suerte de mi parte.

-Lo haré. Vamos, pregunta otra cosa.

-Esta bien... ¿Tu libro favorito?

-¿Que clase de pregunta es esa?

-Es una pregunta. No se me ocurrió nada mejor.

-Ok, pero no te rías.

-No lo haré, lo prometo.

-'Sueño de una noche de verano', Shakespeare.- Spencer sonriò.

-¿Porque me reiría de eso?

-No lo se... no es una de sus obras mas famosas. Y cuando le dices 'Shakespeare' a una chica, ella piensa en 'Romeo y Julieta' y algunas ni siquiera leyeron el libro...

-Me gusta Shakespeare.- La detuvo antes de que siguiera hablando y ella sonrió.- Pero prefiero Hamlet. Un hombre buscando vengar a su padre teniendo que matar a su tío, que se casó con la amada de su difunto padre para ser rey.

-Eso es drama. Dios, nunca conocí a alguien que le gustara Shakespeare tanto como a mi. Me alegra haber hablado contigo ese día, Spencer.- Ese último comentario hizo que el doctor bajara la cabeza con una sonrisa avergonzada.

-A mi también me alegra haber hablado contigo.

Pasaron el resto de la noche hablando de trivialidades, riendo y compartiendo cafés y tartas. Ninguno de los 2 se dio cuenta de la hora hasta que el teléfono celular de Lindsay sonó, avisando que se quedaba sin batería. Ahí se dieron cuenta que eran cerca de las 3:30 de la mañana. Spencer se ofreció a acompañarla hasta su casa, pero Lindsay negó diciendo que pediría un taxi y que él podía irse.

-Me quedaré hasta que el taxi llegue.

-Gracias, pero no es necesario.- Siguieron discutiendo sobre eso unos minutos hasta que ella desistió. Varios minutos después, el taxi llegó y tuvieron que despedirse.- Supongo que te veré luego.

-En un par de horas estaré aquí.- Lindsay cerró la puerta del local con llave y lo miró con una sonrisa divertida.

-¿No crees que ya tomaste suficiente café?

-Nunca tomaré suficiente café.- Ambos rieron en voz baja y se miraron a los ojos.

-Hasta dentro de unas horas, Spencer.- Ella se acercó y besó su mejilla, haciendo que el doctor se ruborizara.

-Hasta dentro de unas horas, Lindsay.

* * *

N/A: Siento que me quedó muy corto, aunque normalmente mis capítulos son cortos pero con el tiempo van siendo un poco más largos porque nunca quedo satisfecha. En fin, Hasta la próxima!


End file.
